Thoughts
by sherlockandpsychicpaper
Summary: Sherlock's Thoughts on John. May eventually turn into Johnlock. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was thinking about **him** again! This was becoming a problem, every thought lead to him how much he would smile when Sherlock would deduce something at a crime scene with a soft whisper, usually 'brilliant' or 'fantastic'. It was becoming his new fix, solving crimes faster and faster to hear those words and to see that smile, the smile that was always mixed with a hint of pride. **John Watson**. The man who was important enough to have an entire folder, the only person not considered a threat or an enemy to have a folder, and as it turns out this folder was quite a bit larger than the others, even larger than Moriarty's.

'Sherlock's thinking again, I wonder what could be so complex that he would take this long.' John thought to himself. John had always been fascinated with the inner workings of Sherlock's mind from the first deduction that John had seen Sherlock perform, even if that deduction was about him he added, smiling at that. "Would you like some tea?" He asked out load to Sherlock getting up from his armchair and heading towards the kitchen, breaking the young man's deep thought. "Hmmm" was the detective replied, "I'll take that as a yes shall I?" Shaking his head and preparing two cups. Oblivious to the mental debate that Sherlock was having with himself John chuckles at the detective's odd (but completely normal) behaviour.

That was another thing about John Watson that Sherlock had noticed, he was always looking after him as if he wasn't capable of that himself, and he scoffed out load at that. As offended as he should have been it didn't bother him nearly quite as much as it should have, Sherlock liked that John looked after him, it made him feel like he was looked after and wanted for the first time in his life. As sad as that sounded, it was true and as Sherlock thought about all the reasons that makes him want to be John Watson's friend he realised something…


	2. Chapter 2

Just then the door opened, making Sherlock's attention suddenly become divided. Processing whether the person at the door was a threat or not Sherlock realised who it was greeted them. "Get lost Mycroft" he spat and turned to regain his thinking, Mycroft was not worth his time. "Brother" Mycroft nodded and then continued on to say "I'm afraid that's not possible, although I am not here to see you dear brother but Dr Watson", now this quirked Sherlock's interest and annoyed him at the same time, "John doesn't want to talk to you go away" just as John entered the room. "Who do I not want to talk to? Oh hello Mycroft" placing the tea he just made in front of Sherlock and taking his usual seat in the armchair. "Dr Watson, may I have a word?" Mycroft inquired, "Sure", John replied, getting up and walking to the door.

'Curious, Mycroft had never wanted to speak to just him? Always Sherlock foremost and him by association' john concluded as he walked out the door, still trying to guess as to what Mycroft would want with just him and not Sherlock as well. "John, I was wondering if you would accompany me to a gala this evening as my usual choice of a date is currently indisposed I thought that you would make the best choice of a replacement seeing as you can put up with Sherlock, I thought managing me for one evening wouldn't be too much trouble." Mycroft said rapidly, obviously not use to having to ask anyone to accompany him, "Oh, of course I can Mycroft but may I ask who I am replacing for this evening?" Smirked John already knowing the answer but loving the fact he could fluster the older Holmes brother. "That is irrelevant, Dr Watson." Humm, Mycroft always returns to using my formal title when I get to close, John noted-being Sherlock's flatmate and friend for all this time didn't go amiss-Just like he does when Sherlock is pushing him, he resorts to Sherlock's name instead of the usual 'Brother'.

'What could be taking so long?' wondered Sherlock, just as that thought passed his mind he heard the door re-open and John, say "If that's all Mycroft I have to be getting back, I'll see you tonight at 8?" and Mycroft reply with a small "Yes that will be fine John, see you then", and for John to head back towards the kitchen to finish the tea. Did Mycroft ask his John on a date? Sherlock thought, not possible Mycroft had been seeing D.I. Lestrade, for a while, although keeping it on the 'down low' as John had told him they were, was pointless with Sherlock around but he hadn't said anything to anyone at John's request, 'so why was Mycroft asking John out?', This needs further investigation, so Sherlock placed that thought into an urgent folder, and laid out a plan to find out why Mycroft was asking his John to dinner?

**This has taken longer than expected, sorry! A-levels were Hard and I really needed to focus, but now that the new school year has started and my school work has let up somewhat, I promise to try and upload more often… Thanks for the views! Any and all reviews are welcome, I'd like to incorporate some of your ideas into my work so if anything comes to mind message me…. Soooooo BYE **

**-Sophie xx**


End file.
